The instant invention relates generally to container filling and capping machines and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for gripping a container when being capped in a container filling and capping machine.
There are available conventional container filling and capping machines of various designs but which do not provide the novel improved functions and structure of the invention herein disclosed.